


Something Lost

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe looses something that’s very important to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Lost

Chloe tossed one pillow after the other off the couch as she slid her hands frantically along the sides of the couch and in between the cushions. When her search came up empty she growled and bent down lifting up the pillows she had tossed on the floor and throwing them back on the couch. Where the hell was it?

She walked out of the living room her bare feet padding quietly down the hallway as she made her way to the kitchen. It was after ten at night and Oliver would be home soon from patrol. What was she supposed to tell him? A hint of panic built in her chest as she flicked the light switch in the kitchen on.

Chloe headed straight for the counter by the sink, her eyes taking in every inch of the granite counter top. She shifted forward and ran her hand across it, sweeping it over the smooth surface. She grunted and then glanced at the sink. Oh god, she thought as she felt around the sink before her eyes zeroed in on the drain.

The last time she remembered having it was at dinner. Chloe winced and got down on her knees pulling open the cabinet beneath the sink and glaring at the pipes. “You’re in there aren’t you?” She asked into the darkness. Her nightgown slid up her thighs as she rested on her knees and sat back on her heels.

Chloe had no idea where the tools were, hell she wasn’t even sure she and Oliver owned any. So she decided maybe she could improvise. She leaned over to the other cabinet and grabbed a frying pan. She took it and slammed it into the pipe with a grunt, the metal clinking against the stainless steel loudly.

She repeated the action several times until something came loose and water squirted her right in the face. Chloe yelped, dropped the pot, and used her hands to block the water. She fiddled with the screw she had loosened until the water stopped. She shivered slightly gripped the counter top and pulled herself up right as she heard the sound of her name being called from upstairs.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oliver was back from patrol and not only hadn’t she found it, but she was pretty sure the sink was broke. Chloe groaned and made her way carefully towards the stairs, the silk of her nightgown sticking to the top of her body. She made her way up the stairs and when she walked into their bedroom Oliver’s back was to her.

He was standing in his boxer briefs mumbling something to himself as he tossed something into the laundry basket. Oliver ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck. He’d been out on patrol for the last two hours and he was glad to be home.

He rolled the platinum band between his fingers and turned around freezing in place his eyes widening as he took in his wife standing in front of him her blonde hair wet while the nightgown she wore stuck to the top of her body. Oliver arched an eyebrow. “Jesus, what happened to you?” He asked concern coloring his features as he took a few steps towards her.

Chloe opened her mouth, but instead of any words coming out she burst into tears, loud sobs filling the room as a look of horror crossed Oliver’s face. He closed the distance between them and brought Chloe into him arms ignoring the wet material touching his skin. He ran his hand over her back while whispering in her ear. “It’s okay Sidekick, what happened? Talk to me.” He said as a hint of panic curled inside of him.

Chloe leaned into his chest, her hands covering her face as her sobs grew louder. “I’m a bad wife,” she said between sobs. “My fingers were swollen,” she said before sniffling, “So I took off my rings and I lost them,” She mumbled into his chest as tears coursed down her cheeks. “I’m a terrible person.”

Oliver’s expression softened as he held her tighter and rubbed her back. “Chloe you didn’t lose your rings,” He said as he pushed her back carefully so he could see her face. He held open his hands ad showed her the rings he had been playing with a moment ago. “I found them in our bathroom,” he said softy.

“You must have taken them off after dinner when you showered and changed into your nightgown,” he told her trying to ease the anxiety on his wife’s face.

Chloe sniffled again, but the sobbing stopped as she reached out for her rings. She wiped her face with her free hand as she slid the rings back onto her finger with a shove. She met Oliver’s gaze and sent him a sheepish smile. “You’re the best husband ever,” she said her eyes once again filling with moisture as emotion filled her.

Oliver was so good with all of her mood swings and he always helped her when she needed it. He was so good to her and it made her heart warm.

Oliver frowned, “Hey, why are you crying, everything’s okay now,” he said hating when Chloe got all emotional especially when there was nothing he could do.

Chloe wiped her eyes again and shook her head. “I’m just so happy; I can’t believe I got so lucky. I love you so much Ollie,” She said as she moved in and hugged his body to hers.

Oliver rubbed her back wishing she would make more sense than she currently was, but happy that she was at least not upset anymore. When she finally pulled back from him there was a smile on her face and relief coursed through him. “Feeling better?” He asked lightly.

Chloe nodded. “I am. I’m going to change into a different nightgown,” she said letting her hands drop to her slightly swollen stomach, “We’re cold. But you might want to check the sink downstairs. I’m pretty sure the water stopped, but you never know.” She said with a bright grin. She patted his naked chest and turned, stopping at the dresser to grab a nightgown and then making her way into the bathroom.

Oliver watched her go and when the bathroom door was shut he let out a long sigh. He shook his head as he headed for the bedroom door to check the kitchen sink all the while wondering how the hell he was going to make it through the rest of his wife’s pregnancy without losing his mind.


End file.
